


Looking for a Malec Fic

by Sasha1975



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/pseuds/Sasha1975
Summary: I miss this Malec AU's Fic
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood





	Looking for a Malec Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this Malec AU's Fic

I am looking for a Malec human fic... Alec is a famous skate artist who was gonna compete for championship, but come to a halt due his little brother died by drowned in a lake near their home... since what happened, Alec stops skating and everybody iwas talking bad of him, that he is a quitter... After a while Magnus discovers him through a video whose Alec's friend Lydia made and posted on medias. Magnus who was a past skater too offers to bring him back to skate... a lot more things happened. I want to finished it, I loved it and missed it. The title I think is Ice of heart or vice versa or ice heart, something like that. Hope you all guys can help.


End file.
